Missing
by KeepCalmAndWatchAnime
Summary: Who knew that he'd end up being held captive in a giant mansion? Are things really as bad as they seem? And does he really want to leave when he begins to fall for a certain dark haired mysterious raven? Pairing: SasuNaru. Warning: some non-con
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I turned seventeen yesterday, and to celebrate, my friend's uncle, who owned a bar, let us celebrate their with a few drinks. I had a good time of course. I played pool, got a little tipsy, even got a girl's number. Everything was going well, and around twelve at night, I decided to smoke a cigarette, so I left to go to the parking lot. Since my friends were not smokers themselves, and hated the fact that I smoked, and were too drunk to convince me to stay inside the bar, I went outside to smoke alone. It was a very stupid idea._

_Unfortunately, that was the last time I smoked a cigarette, and the last time I saw my friends._

_It was the last time I had been outside and the last time I had eaten nice food._

_It was the last time I had gotten drunk, and the last time I played pool._

_But what made things even worse was that I told my parents I was going to a rock concert._

_They trusted me to be home by twelve thirty._

_My birthday was the last day I saw my parents._

_And maybe the last birthday I'll ever have._

* * *

**Day one**

The van that I was in suddenly stopped.

I had no clue what time it was, and no clue how long the van had been driving. For god knows how long, I had been crying, and when the door to the van opened, I almost peed myself.

Before me stood two men, much bigger and probably a lot stronger that i was. Both of them worse a black t-shirt with odd red clouds on them and dark wash denim jeans. One had vibrant orange hair and strong facial features. He looked like he could be a bodyguard for a well known celebrity.

The other man looked to be in his late thirties. His hair was obviously dyed grey. He looked too young to be greying, and he looked just as intimidating as his partner. If you saw him on the streets, even during daytime, you'd walk the other direction.

The two of them crawled into the car, and lifted my tied up body out. These criminals were no joke, they tied me up so tight that it will probably leave bruises. They stuffed my mouth with some kind of cloth, so there was no point in screaming either. Not like screaming would save me anyways, since they probably took me to some abandoned building in the middle of nowhere.

"This kid is pretty light, carry him inside and put him in any room on the top floor", the orange haired man demanded.

"Even if the room is already taken by someone else?"

"It doesn't matter", he replied as he slammed the door shut.

"If you say so", he said as he through me over his shoulders.

My face hit his back, and i whimpered from the pain.

"Would it kill ya to be gentle?"

The man carrying me just laughed sadistically. "I'm sure he's fine", he said before giving me a slap on the rear.

"Just be careful"

I looked around, still unsure of where I was. It was probably a garage, but for a garage it was pretty nice looking, and filled with nothing but expensive cars. I didn't understand why I was taken to such a place because in movies when people got kidnapped they were always taken to some sketchy underground compound or some basement. So the fact that I was surrounded by nothing but fancy cars left me amazed.

When he opened the door to the "garage", for the first time in a while, I had seen sunlight. And when he took me outside, I couldn't believe what was before my eyes. Whoever these people were, they were loaded. I could tell this was their backyard, and it was a beautiful rose garden with cupid and angel statues lined up in a row. The whole yard looked so well kept that it looked like it could be used as a set for a movie.

He opened the back door and at that moment I had entered the biggest home I had ever been in. The mansion probably cost over a million dollars and I was so overwhelmed that it was giving me a headache.

The floors were made of marble, and within the center of the floor was a very familiar symbol. I couldn't get a good look at it since I was being carried up crystal clean white stairs that looked like they would lead to heaven, but probably were going to lead to my hellhole of a room.

Door after door, we walked down the hallway, and finally he chose a room. He carried me bridal style to the bed before throwing me onto it.

"For now this is going to be your room", he said dully as he untied me.

"If you break anything you will receive the worse punishment of a lifetime, and if you need anything to drink or eat just pick up the phone and call the number written on the notecard next to it. Anything you want to eat will be prepared to your liking", he said taking the cloth out of my mouth.

"We practically spoil you here", he grumbled.

"Oh yeah being kidnapped is quite the luxury", I said venomously.

"Listen here brat, It's not like I enjoy doing this. This is my job and it's the only way I can have a roof over my head and clothes on my back", he snapped.

I laid there quietly, to scared to fight back, and even more scared to ask questions like why I was sent here.

"But I have to do this. I have a daughter and a son to take care of", he said as he struggled a bit to undo the knots he tied.

"And what would you do if they were taken away from you the way I was taken away from my parents?", I said as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. He didn't reply, ignoring my question as he continued to untie me.

"Why am I here? What is the meaning of this?"

"You are here because you caught my eye"

"What are you some kind of professional kidnapper? A creepy sadistic man who keeps people in a house to molest them daily?"

"Not really, I do more than just kidnapping, and I've never molested anyone in my life", he defended.

"So what do you tell your children when they ask you about your job huh?"

He didn't answer, but by the look on his face I knew it was best for me to shut up.

"I'm going to cut right to the chase, like I should have sooner. You are here as a sex slave. Only used to be in movies, and to please guests at parties. I kidnapped you because you looked young and you were alone in a deserted area. I never really did get a good look at your face, but now that I have one, I know you will be safe"

"What does my face have to do with my safety?", I snapped.

"My job is to kidnap good looking people. I know what kind of people my boss is looking for and anybody I bring back who does not fit the part gets killed"

My eyes widened and I almost yelled in disbelief.

"The boss should be here any minute now to inspect you. I'm sure you won't be killed, but it's best that you keep that sassy mouth of yours shut if you don't want him to punish you on the first day"

The door opened and my eyes met dark cold one's. I assumed this was his "boss".

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him because every move me made gave me the uneasy feeling that I was going to be attacked.

"So this is what you brought back?", he asked sounding extremely impressed.

"You know I know your best interests"

"You sure do", he said as he gently stroked my cheek.

"He'll be a great little slave. I can already imagine him writhing underneath one of our actors in bed", he said as he wiped the tears that fell down the side of my face.

"He's just a little mouthy. That's the only problem you'll probably have with him"

"Don't worry, that will be a problem that will be fixed soon", he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Not so sassy now that you're scared are you?", he asked as he began to unzip my pants.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't know why you're doing this", I somehow managed to say without breaking down nervously.

"But you're going to get caught. You're not going to get away with doing this"

The man only laughed at my act of bravery.

"You really have no clue of the situation you're in", he said as he began to slide off my pants.

"This mansion is so large, that it is impossible for anyone to be suspicious, especially because we have a large gate and security cameras just about everywhere. And our neighbors are in on this too, because they are doing the exact same illegal activity as us. They come to our house and buy our movies"

After he took off my pants, next when my boxers, and then my t-shirt. I laid there naked in fear of what was to come.

"Such a perfect body", he whispered softly as he stroked my abs and rubbed his hands on my thighs.

"So tan and lean", he said as he put his hands around my waist.

"Nice slender legs"

He took his tongue and licked me from my knees to my inner thigh. His hot tongue making making me squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm leaving", the other man said before quietly walking away from the situation.

"I have a bit of time on my hands. I might as well enjoy that free time with you", he whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Oral sex**

* * *

"Get away from me", I growled.

"Relax blondie"

He began to pinch and play with one of my nipples and somehow managed to hold me down as a thrashed around violently. My thrashing became less violent when he lifted my shirt and began to suck on one of them as he teased the other.

After he got bored of torturing me in that way, I felt his hands move underneath me to squeeze my bottom. He licked and bit the skin on my stomach, leaving markings that were likely to last more than one day. The feeling wasn't physically painful at all, in fact, it felt good. I liked it. That was the most painful part of. To make things worse, he knew I was liking it.

"I'm just gonna explore you for a bit", he said before looking up at me with a predator like smirk.

"No!", I shouted as I went back to thrashing around uncontrollably.

"Stop yelling", he said sternly as he took hold of my member and began to stroke it.

"Please don't do this to me", I said softly as I began to tremble. I could feel the awful adrenaline kicking in because of my fear. The feeling of being weaker than I've ever felt before made me want to tear up right in front of him. But I held those tears back. He didn't deserve the satisfaction.

"Stop trembling, you're only making it harder for yourself"

I looked up at the man, and for some strange reason I began to relax. At first I saw him as a bigger threat than the man who brought me here, but now for some reason, I can't look at him that way anymore. The dark lines under his eyes didn't make him look aggressive anymore, and his dark eyes no longer reminded me of the hell hole I'd fallen into. And all the strange feelings I got from just looking at the man was beginning to make me feel confused and sick. The confusion and sickness was beginning to make me want to go home. I didn't care how much "more safe" everything seemed at the moment.

"Don't cry. I know it's hard for people who first come here", he said as he wiped away one of my tears, still stroking my member.

His kindness was unbelievable, and so was my kindness, because I should have hit him as soon as he began to take my clothes off. I was the type of person who fought back no matter what the situation was.

"This place may not be home, but despite what we do to you, we try our best to make it feel like home. All you have to do is be obedient"

His pace was getting faster and I could feel myself beginning to get hard, which I was trying to fight back by closing my eyes and thinking of things that would gross me out.

"No, no, no, this place could never feel like home to me. I don't want this place to be my home. Home is where my family is, where the people I care about the most are. The one's who worry about me more than I worry about them. My family is waiting for me to come home", I said in frustration.

"This place may not be your real home, but it's as close as it gets"

His voice was too silky smooth and seductive, and it echoed in my mind as the grip on my erection grew stronger. I couldn't help it, his voice was enough to make me hard, and I felt ashamed because I knew it was wrong.

"Let me make you feel better", he said before engulfing my member into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down and I watched with anticipation, still scared of is this "nice guy" was actually not a threat. But the more his tongue slid up and down my member and the more intensely he sucked and fondled my sac, the less I cared.

I might as well take in this moment because it's the best I'll feel all day, because after all of this is over, I'm going to cry more than a child who had just been born into this world. Usually when I cry, I know it won't be for long, because I pull myself together and stop. Today was not going to be the case, and I could end up crying every day non stop until I die here.

* * *

**Day Two**

I had barely slept, and I was rudely woken up by the grey haired asshole from yesterday. I didn't know why he was here, but I assumed it was something important.

"Alright here kid, listen up, because I'm not going to repeat this"

Still half asleep, I slowly got up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"First of all, congrats on making it through the first day. Usually a quarter of the people who arrive here kill themselves. We lock you in your room for the first week. The only way out is if you jump out the window, which is of course, a fall that not anyone is likely to survive"

I stare at him blankly, and I can't seem to concentrate on what he's saying because I'm too busy taking in my new "home". When I first got here it didn't matter that this room was as nicely decorated as a five star hotel, it still looked like a prison cell to me. Only now is it sinking in that this luxurious room with a nice flat screen television is all mine. But that only makes me feel 1 percent better.

"But after this week, if you follow the rules, you are allowed to have the privilege of leaving your room. Breaking the rules or ignoring orders leads to punishment, and an extra week of being locked in here"

The thought of being locked in here for more than a week made my skin crawl.

"But back to the better stuff. Having privilege means you can eat whenever you want, wherever you want. You have full access to the kitchen downstairs"

"Hell, you don't even have to clean up after yourself", he added as if it were the best part about being kidnapped and dragged here against your will.

"Oh joy, that totally makes up for being miles away from your family", I said sarcastically.

He ignored my comment and kept rambling about the rules that I could barely bring myself to listen to.

"The only place you are not allowed to have access to is the top floor. If anyone sees you up there, you will receive the worse punishment you have ever had in your life"

That was the only sentence that got my attention, and he knew because he smirked at my reaction.

"Everything else is quite simple. Every once in awhile I may come in to check on you, tell you if we need you for film purposes, when a guest wants some alone time with you, or let you know if there's an event coming up. And as for rules, don't do anything you wouldn't do if you were at school. Sex and alcohol are the only exceptions because sex is the only reason you are here, and underaged drinking really isn't a concern here. Feel free to go nuts"

I gave him a strange look. The rules were just as weird as they were simple, and that amazed me because when I first got here I thought I would be handed a big fat book on all of the rules.

"But don't go too nuts. Breaking any household objects could result in punishment, and if it's a valuable item, it will automatically qualify for punishment"

"Is that all", I mutter as I scratch the back of my head impatiently.

"Take care of yourself", he said before he left the room, shut the door, and locked it.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the awkward warning haha. Reviews are cool. I like reviews **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I hope the very few people that follow this story like it so far :) I'm not sure what chapter Sasuke will come in, but it will be soon. Also, I decided to make the story in the point of view of Naruto's friends and family too, but that will usually take a whole chapter.**

* * *

**Uzumaki household**

It was another sleepless night for Minato and Kushina. His wife cried all night, ever since she found out the truth.

Minato looked at the clock.

3:37am

"How could we be so stupid!", Kushina cried.

"To believe our son would actually go to a rock concert! To believe that he'd be home at the time we wanted him to be!"

All Minato could do was hold Kushina and rock her back in forth as she wept.

"He was at a bar Minato, a fucking bar!"

"I know", he said gently, trying his best to calm her down.

"I promised myself I would never lose him, I promised I'd raise him well", she said as she somehow managed to calm down.

"But this isn't about that, it doesn't matter now. All we could do was get all the information possible, and tell them what happened to our child"

Kushina ignored Minato, getting hysterical and angry again.

"They left him outside alone Minato! To smoke a cigarette! How could my son be so fucking-", she couldn't finish her sentence. She sobbed, because she felt betrayed by her own flesh and blood. Because she had to tell the police that her son lied to her, that her son smoked cigarettes, and that her son was a drinker. She didn't know, but this was the worse way possible to find out.

"How can you be so calm?! How can you not be angry!", she shouted.

"Because I've accepted it. My son is either alive and breathing somewhere else in this world, or dead. He made a bad choice, and this was the result. I know this could have been avoided, but is it really our fault for trusting our son? Who has shown us how responsible he is all throughout high school?", he said in a shaky voice as he began to cry.

"My son...dead…", she said as she thought about all the possible ways her son could have been killed.

"It's possible. I went online, and read the statistics. Twenty percent of abducted children are found alive. Only twenty percent"

He broke down in tears with his wife at his side. Alone, with nothing but a dim light from their lamp shining.

* * *

**School**

Usually, the hottest gossip at school would be about who slept with who, or the cops coming to someone's crazy house party. But when everyone came back to school on Monday, all anyone could talk about was Naruto Uzumaki, which wasn't uncommon to begin with.

In middle school, he was an outcast. The awkward, loud, obnoxious kid that got on everyone's nerves. He would pull pranks to get attention, and his undying crush for the school's prettiest girl, Sakura Haruno, was no secret. But in high school things changed. He gained friends, friends that were bigger trouble makers than he was. They hosted wild parties, and eventually, the cool kids started showing up to them. And before anyone could think about believing it, Naruto became a pretty popular kid. He was no longer awkward. Still loud, and obnoxious to most, but people got used to it because he was fun to be around at parties. They'd say "The party won't start till Naruto shows up hammered before everyone else is". It was the truth. Parties without him were boring, and it was a tradition that he and his friends would get drunk before the guests arrived. But now, who will be the life of the party?

Kiba walked down the hall with no one by his side, but everyone behind him. Everyone was staring at him, and there was a massive crowd of people behind him shouting questions. Even on his way to school, it was like this.

They suspected him to know about how Naruto went missing, which he did. But he wasn't ready to talk about it. He cried all morning, and was trying to hold back his tears as he walked to the guidance counselors office. He was the only one in Naruto's friends group who showed up to school today. The others who were at the bar that night, chose to stay home.

But Kiba wasn't like that. He knew that eventually he'd have to face this. All weekend, he was anxious. And even though his parents, who were tough as nails, told him he didn't have to go to school on Monday, he decided to go.

"Is it true that-"

"I heard that-"

"Someone told me that-"

"Does he do drugs?"

"Was he drunk?"

"Was he high?"

"When?-"

"Where?-"

He was only have way to the guidance counselors office and he was ready to explode. If he had known it was going to be this bad, he would have asked his parents to transfer schools. He didn't know how much longer he could take being asked these questions. They were triggering the memories, the flashbacks he kept having.

"Isn't he gay?"

After that question, he lost it. It was a question that was often asked, and Kiba would reply to it sarcastically, but not today.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the swarm of people that were following him.

"Who asked that?"

Everyone went silent, because the look on his face was enough to make anyone shut up.

"No. He's not gay. He's bi, but not gay. And if he could hear me right now, if he could hear me telling you the truth, he would probably kill me"

The whole hallway grew silent, and even a few teachers left their classrooms to see what was going on.

"I'm not ready to talk to anyone about what happened the night he was abducted...but I can tell you that he's not gay. I can't, and I won't answer any other questions. Now let me go to the fucking guidance counselors office in peace!"

The swarm of people felt guilty, and made the wise choice of leaving him alone. And it seemed like ever since Kiba's outburst, the whole school was silent for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sakura's house**

She didn't show up to school today, and after being alone in her room, she couldn't take it anymore. She called her friends to invite them over. She couldn't stand the silence, she had to talk to someone.

"Hi", she said, greeting her as they walked through the door.

The three girls followed her up into her room and sat on her bed in silence. They all knew what should be brought up, but no one had the guts to speak first.

"So, did any of you go to school?", she asked.

"I couldn't", Ino replied.

"Me neither", TenTen said before she put her face into Sakura's pillow.

"I didn't want to", Temari said as she looked at her nails.

There was a long silence before the three girls realized TenTen was crying, and like the domino effect, one by one, they all began to cry uncontrollably.

"I feel so bad for his family!", Sakura said as she hiccuped and sobbed.

"Hinata was in love with him. I don't even know her that well, but everyone knew how much she loved him"

"Poor Karin, she's going to be out of school for the whole week"

"I really wish I knew what the hell happened", she said after taking her face out of her pillow.

"All I know was that Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji were involved"

"I know what happened", Sakura said so quietly it could pass as a whisper.

All eyes were on her, and when she was done explaining what happened that day, she regreted it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Warning:_** Implied rape and explicit language

* * *

**_Day Four_**

I woke up in the middle of the night because of the arguing that was going on next door. It was the first day I was actually kind of able to get to sleep, so I was pretty pissed off about being woken up. I hate this place.

_"Please, I'm sorry I won't do it again!"_

_"You need to learn your lesson!"_

I could hear the bed creaking, and all the possible thoughts of what could be going on in that room made my stomach crawl.

_"Stop!"_

My heart skipped a beat when I heard the crack of a whip, and although the whip wasn't being used on me, it was still painful. It was painful to hear her scream, and it was painful to know that I couldn't help her. The punishments in this place...are serious…

_"You've been a bad girl!"_

The sound of her screaming was driving me insane, and I was wondering if the other people on my floor were woken up by it. They're probably used to it.

_"Shut up!"_

She screamed again, but in the middle of her scream she was silenced. I got up and put my ear against the wall to hear what had happened to her. There were too many questions in my head that needed to be answered.

_"Yeah that's right, just like that"_

The voice of the man wasn't angry anymore, and I could hear the girls muffled screams.

_"You're so cute when you cry"_

After that, I couldn't take it anymore. Listening was only going to make it harder for me to go back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, there was a nice breakfast on the table in my room as usual. It was the one thing that I actually liked about my stay here.

I waited anxiously for my food to finish heating up in the microwave.

The pancakes were fluffy, and the maple syrup was the best damn maple syrup I ever had in my life. It kills me to say it, but the food here is like having a home cooked meal.

After eating, I opened the curtains in my room to be surprisingly hit in the face with a beam of sunshine. If there was one thing that cheered me up, it was the sunshine. Even though I couldn't be outside, I liked the view I had of the garden in the backyard.

_What time is it_? I didn't bother to check the time on the microwave, but when I did, I was in shock.

_Four?! I slept in that late?! How the hell is it already four?...I wonder what my friends and family would be doing at this time._

Ever since I got here, I always worried about my family and friends, even more than I worried about myself. God, I miss them so fucking much...I doubt they're doing anything right now but worrying about me.

The door to my room opened, and again, it was the same man as always.

"It's about damn time you woke up", he grumbled.

"Well sorry, I was woken up in the middle of the night because someone was screaming as if they were being stabbed to death", I spat back.

"Get used to it kiddo, it happens at least twice or three times a week. Sometimes during the night, sometimes during the day"

"This place is fucked up", I said before flopping down onto my mattress. The most comfortable mattress I've ever slept on, but I will always have trouble going to sleep.

"Don't get out of line, and you won't have to worry about it"

"Right", I grumbled in irritation.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you now, but you'll get used to this"

"You're not in my shoes! Don't you ever say I'll get used to this!", I snapped.

"Tone it down kid"

"You know, you took me away from my family and friends at the worst time possible...I was celebrating my birthday. My seventeenth birthday"

Somehow I worked up the self control to calm down. I didn't want to end up like the girl in the room next to me. But the fact that I couldn't scream and shout about my anger frustrated me. Frustration usually ends in tears for me.

"It's not fair...my parents didn't even like the idea of em going out, but they let me because they trusted me…"

"Hey kid, if you're seventeen what were you doing at a bar?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do", he said as he looked around my room, making sure nothing was broken or out of place.

"If you really cared about me, or anyone, you wouldn't do this. I don't give a fuck about what your financial situation is"

I was beginning to lose my self control again. I'm losing it. I don't know how much longer I can hold back.

"At least I have a fucking good reason to do this kid! I'm a single parent and I didn't grow up in a perfect ass neighborhood, so when I got my job here, I was happy! My daughter and I live here, and it's a blessing because of all the places we lived before we got here! But don't think I never feel bad when I have to throw a person into my van and drive off in fear, hoping I'll never get caught! I don't like doing this, but I have to! And you know what?!"

_Oh shit I really made him angry_. He stormed over to my bed, and I backed up against the headboard.

"I am not like most of the assholes who work here in this house"

He was looking me dead in the eyes, and I was waiting for the moment where he would have some emotional breakdown.

"Some work here just for the good pay, some work here even though they had a nice paying job before, but wanted more money. Some work here because they love the rush of illegal activity. Some people here actually _like_ what they do"

"The person who runs this place, he tells me he isn't in it for the money, you know what he tells me?"

_Oh god, I don't think I want to know the answer to this_

"He _likes_ the power. Doing this makes him feel powerful. He calls this running a business, like he's some god damn CEO"

_This is sickening_

"And what about the people who come here and get killed because they don't fit the standards of beauty? Who kills them? It sure as hell ain't _my_ job, but the people who do that job, they _love_ it. The people who "punish" the slaves that work here, they _love_ it. Just a bunch of sadistic bastards who enjoy working here so they can fulfill their twisted desires of rape and murder"

The tone of his voice was now more serious and dark than angry. I was beginning to understand why.

"Greed, lust, power, the thrill to kill...those are most of the reasons why people work in this mansion. So before you continue to talk shit about the reasons why I do my job, think about all the fucked up people here who do it for selfish reasons"

He got up off of my bed, and before he left the room, I stopped him.

"Wait!", I shouted.

He turned around, and the distressed look on his face made me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry"

_Why am I apologizing? What does this change?_

"I'm sorry for judging you, and I'm sorry that you have to do this job and live this life, just so you can give your daughter a nice place to say. And because I'm not in your shoes, I'll never know how badly it hurts, but I'm sorry", I said before I broke down and cried. I put my face into a pillow and sobbed pathetically. I felt a hand on my back, and it felt kind of good to know that he cared about me this much.

"I'm sorry too kid, life isn't fair, but that's not important. Survival is"

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Really enjoyed writing this chapter! Shit's gonna go down next chapter. Reviews make me smile, and also help me to know what I can improve on! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: You should know this by now**

* * *

**Day Five**

I woke up in the middle of the night again. I tried to ignore the screams, but I couldn't. It was a man's voice. This time, the screams were worse, but surprisingly short. Might as well go back to sleep.

I really tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't. Anxiety was taking over my body, and fear was taking over my mind. My family, my friends, is this how they sleep at night? Is this what I put them through? It is my fault right? I chose to leave and smoke a cigarette alone, I shouldn't be smoking them anyways. And my parents...they trusted me, they wanted me to have fun on my birthday. And this is how I repay them.

It's all my fault.

* * *

I woke up late again. A little earlier than yesterday, but still late. Before I could go and eat my breakfast, my door opened.

"How's it goin blondie?", he asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I have a name ya know?"

"Weird, I see you at least once or twice a day and we still don't know each other's names. I guess I should introduce myself better than the first time we met"

He held out his hand. "You can call me Hidan"

I shook his hand. It was strong and warm, and made my hand look like a little kid's. They were covered in scars, probably from fighting all the victims he had to kidnap.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Cute", he said with a smile.

"But I still wanna know how you feel today"

"Oh you know, still hard to sleep. Still haven't watched a single show on television, and still worry about my friends and family on a regular basis. But I feel a lot better than yesterday"

"Well that's good", he said as he did the usual inspection of my room.

"But I have some news for you. A few guests are coming over to the house today…", he said as he handed a water bottle to me.

"And?", I said before I took a sip of water.

"And you do remember the reason why anyone would ever come over here. Right?"

"Yeah, but what are the chances of me...you know...a first timer…"

"I guess I should probably explain to you how things work when guests come over"

"Enlighten me"

"As soon as you were put in this room, you were given a number. My boss, the guy who gave you the inspection"

I shivered, as the bad memory replayed in my head.

"Filled out a sheet of paper giving a description of every detail about your appearance; Your height, how much we think you weigh, gender, what we think your age is, your number. We do this because when the guests come over they tell us what they want. It's like ordering at a restaurant"

I choked on my water when he said that. _So we're pretty much treated like an order on a menu?_

"They'll tell us the gender they want and the age they want. They'll tell us what eye color and hair color they prefer", he said as he pulled out a digital camera from his pocket.

"Which is another reason why I came in here. I need to take your picture to add it to your profile"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but figured that this couldn't be avoided. I was never the type of person who liked having my picture taken.

I stuck out my tongue and put up my middle finger.

"I'm not taking your picture like that"

"Why not?"

"Because when a guests sees your picture, they won't want you"

"Good"

"Not good, considering the fact that if enough guests turn down your picture, you are more likely to get killed. Why would we keep someone that guests don't find attractive?"

My eyes widened and my stomach dropped at that thought. I either get fucked or get killed?

"So smile or something"

I kept a straight face when he took my picture.

"Well you did a bad job at smiling, but your angry face is cute"

"But I won't have to worry right? I just got here, why would they want someone without experience"

"You think we care about if you're experienced? This is how you get your experience. You start off small, just by pleasing whoever comes over. And after you please your first four or five guests, we start filming you, and you get to meet guests at parties"

"I don't want to meet any of the sick people who come to these sick parties", I spat.

"Well you have to mingle and attract guests at parties cause you're being watched all the time. Even if you think you aren't, you are. And if you can't do what you're supposed to do, you get punished"

I let out a groan of frustration.

"Yeah, I know. Your job is just as stressful as mine", he said as he took an eyelash off my cheek.

"But I have to go. Take a shower and brush your teeth cause the guests are gonna be here in an half an hour. And remember that you aren't safe, especially since blond boys are the most asked for, and there's only six blond's here"

_Great. Fucking fantastic._

* * *

I waited nervously on my bed, and my stomach would tighten each time I heard people walking and talking. When I was sure they passed my room, I felt safe, but this happened about five or six times. I was getting scared and I couldn't help but tear up.

I could hear talking outside of my door. This is it, maybe i should just…

I got up and looked out the window. _It would be a long way down…_

The door opened. _Too late._

I turned around and stared at the man who looked me up and down like I was some alien. _God i hate people._

"Whatcha doin there kid?"

_Oh, you know, just making a suicide attempt so I don't have to sleep with perverts for the rest of my life. Now that I have a look at your face, I really think I should just jump out the window_

"The real question is...what are you doing here? You're kinda old ya know? Shouldn't you be in a retirement home or something?"

To my surprise, the man laughed.

"I'm 54 years old, I have another twenty years until I have to have other people wipe my ass for me"

"Well then don't you have a job? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm on my lunch break", he said with a chuckle

_Lunch break my ass_

"But enough about unimportant information", he said as he casually walked over to me.

_ . ._

"The name's Jiraiya", he said seductively. He put his hand on my back and I stayed silent as his hand began to descend lower and lower.

"Wouldn't your name count as unimportant information?", I asked breaking the silence.

"You'll be screaming it, so I think it's pretty important"

_Fuck it, there's no way I'm letting this nasty old pervert touch me._

His hand that was slowly creeping lower and lower finally reached an area that I would refer to as a red zone. I was ready to explode.

_He just crossed the line._

Everything turned red. I had never felt so angry and violated in my life, and everything happened so quickly, but when it was over he pinned me down on the bed. He was bigger than me and stronger than me, and he sure proved it. I was sure I beat him up pretty badly, but I was also sure that I looked a lot worse than he did. I could taste so much blood in my mouth that it was scary.

"You little fucking brat. Someone needs to keep you in line", he growled in my ear.

I looked around the room to see that a lamp was broken. _Oh shit, what have I done._


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Language, Spanking, Bondage, but no smut...yet ;)**

* * *

I could hear violent footsteps in the hall, and that's when I knew I was in trouble._ If only I had thought about the consequences sooner. Maybe I should've just gave in because what is going to happen after this is far scarier._

"What the hell is going on?", the man demanded after opening the door.

This is Hidan's partner, the one who helped him throw me in the van.

"I'll tell you what the hell is going on"

_This is it. I'm going to die._

"This brat punched me!"

The man at the door's eyes widened in disbelief. He turned towards me, expecting an explanation.

"He hit me first!", I lied.

"Why the hell would i hit you first?! Do you know how much trouble I'd get in for damaging their precious property?! I came just for quick fuck and this is what I get?!"

_Property. I'm just a piece of property._

"He's right, there's no reason for why he'd hit you. He's a regular, and he's never hit any of our other workers"

_Workers? I don't get paid to do this shit!_

"I'm sorry sir, he's new here. There's been a lot of newbies coming in"

"Well I suggest you teach them all some discipline! Until then, I'm not stepping a foot in this mansion", he said before storming out of the room.

The man gave me a fowl look, like I was a dog that just ruined all of his furniture. I felt my throat tighten, my eyes were watering, and I knew this guy wasn't going to accept my apology the way Hidan would.

"You hit our customer, made him leave, and broke a piece of furniture", he spat.

"Boy, are you in for a beating", the man said as he shook his head.

The way he talked down to me made me feel small, and the longer his eyes stayed glued to mine, giving me that look of "I have so much more authority over you", the more I began to shrink. I was beginning to feel like nothing. _What value do I have here? I'm just a puzzle piece to someone else's success. Someone else's greed. Someone else's lust. Someone else's thirst for power._

"Don't expect any dinner tonight", he said as he was about to exit.

Before he closed the door, he spoke again.

"And trust me, that's just a fraction of the punishment. You will wait in here anxiously, fearfully, wondering when it will come. Wondering what the punishment will be", he said before he left.

* * *

**Day Six**

It's 1:30am and I still haven't gone to sleep. I haven't stopped crying since that scary bastard left my room, and thoughts won't stop racing through my head. _Maybe they forgot about the punishment_. It was a very optimistic way of thinking. _Or maybe the punishment is just making me anxious, making me believe that I am in danger, only for that danger to never come._

I was getting really tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep in fear of when the punishment could come. Maybe I should find a way to relax. I might as well do something to get my mind off of what's to come. I turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. What good shows come on at 1am? As I flipped through the channels I noticed something at the bottom of the screen. _Amber Alert_. As I read the bottom of the screen, my heart began to pound. I turned the TV off and cried myself to sleep at the reminder that I was still a parents missing child.

_I'm on top of Sakura. We're kissing each other passionately, and while doing so, I manage to unhook her bra. I remove her shirt, and she's now only short athletic shorts._

_"Take off your pants and lie down"_

_I do as she says of course, and I'm rewarded with a pleasant surprise._

_"S-Sakura-chan!"_

_The pleasure is indescribable and I run my hands into her soft hair loving the feeling of everything that's given to me. The pleasure is short lived._

I wake up when the lights in my room flicker on and off. Usually, I would still sleep through it, but with the stress and anxiety I've been having, I woke up. _I'm wet…_

I slowly got up in confusion, but reality hit me quick when I realized the bed I was on was not the bed in my dream. _Holy shit!_

I hear the door close, and I look to see who's standing in front of it. I feel my body grow hot when I realize I'm locking eyes with a man who looks a lot like the person who gave me my "inspection". _Damn, he's gorgeous. His dark eyes, his dark hair, his pale skin. So tall and lean, but definitely muscular. For it to be 1 in the morning he doesn't look a mess like the normal person would. He looks tired, but even so, still a sexy bastard. Unlike me, who probably looks like a disheveled mess._

It was undeniable. _Despite the less than happy look on his face, I would hook up with him in a heartbeat._ The only problem is, I wouldn't call what was about to happen a "hook up". Especially since he had a rope in his hands. The sad thing is, that the rope in his hands was the last thing I noticed. I was spending too much time looking at his face.

"Well if you'd peed yourself, I would have been able to smell it from here. Did I interrupt the little pleasure session you were having with yourself?"

I looked down, embarrassed by the mess I'd made in my pants from my erotic dream about Sakura. Which I would love to go back to.

The asshole laughed and it only made things even more humiliating. _Great. Just Great Naruto, you better not get yourself in trouble again after this. If you have to come face to face with him again, he won't let you live this down._

"Dammit just give me my punishment and leave!"

Unlike before when I was wide awake in fear crying my eyes out, this was different. I've been woken up from my sleep. Enough said. I'm most irritable after being rudely awakened, and I didn't care about the punishment anymore, I just wanted to go back to bed. _That is, if I can sleep after what he does to me._ Fuck it, it's not like he's going to kill me.

I saw the look on his face change. _Okay, now I'm having doubts. I really should just shut the fuck up._

"You know, I just got back from doing a hell of a lot of work, and now what do I have to do? Punish some idiot who lost his cool and broke a lamp? Do you think I'm happy about doing this either?"

I didn't reply. _Shit, and I thought that orange haired guy was kind of scary, this guys is twice as scary and he's probably sixty pounds less than him._

"Of course I am. Out of all the jobs I do, this one's my favorite. I love giving naughty slaves some discipline. I don't care what hour it is", he said in a dark seductive voice.

"I'm not scared of you", I said weakly. _What the hell am I saying?! What's wrong with me?! Why do I feel the need to stick up to this guy?_

"Then why are you shaking, dobe?"

_Well, there goes my pride! Right out the window!...man I really regret not jumping out of that window sooner._

"Lay down on your stomach", he demands. This time his voice isn't seductive. It's still sexy, but NOT seductive._ Holy shit. Holy shit. He just went from hot and playful to cold and scary in less than a second._

"I said lay down bitch!"

I almost jumped out of the bed. _Note to self, whenever he tells you to do something, take less than a second to do it._

"So you say you're not scared huh? Think you're so tough? Who's tough now?!"

I feel a sharp pain in my ass after he hits it hard with the thick rope in his hands. I burst into tears, not out of the pain, but out of the fear. _God, I need to get a grip. I got spanked all the time as a kid, why is this any different?_

"You're the one crying aren't you?! Tell me who's tough now?!

_Oh, right. This guy isn't my mother or father, I'm not a little kid anymore, and he's about to do whatever his sadistic criminal mind desires. And I'm pretty sure he's a bipolar psychopath._

"You!", I say weakly.

"Good boy. Now stay put"

He holds my arms behind my back and begins to tie me up, and I can tell by the way that he's tying it that it's some creepy bondage shit. Well what do you expect from someone who works in a place like this. He finished tying me up, and I'm actually kind of impressed. What he was doing was probably something too complicated for me to learn to do, and he managed to do it pretty quickly. He's about to rape me and I'm impressed by how fast he can tie me up. _I think there might be something wrong with me too..._

I hear the closet door open, and a thud on the ground. _Probably a box...but wait...was that box in the closet the whole time I've been here? Have I just not noticed it?_

I hear the crack of a whip, and I begin to lose my cool again. _Okay, there's no way I couldn't have noticed that box if it had a whip in it. Where the hell did that box come from?_

"You're probably wondering where this box came from"

_Yes, please explain this craziness to me. Is he some kind of magician?_

"But there's no point in telling you because then you'll find it and break all the valuables in it. We don't want you breaking anymore valuables now do we?"

_Ok this is too weird. He's talking to me like I'm a regular person now. What the hell is this guy's problem?_

"You know, it's best that you not develop a reputation like that around here. Everyone knows you now as that kid who gave a regular customer a beat down and broke a lamp in the process. You probably don't know it, but ever since this morning, you've been the most talked about person, and the gossip didn't start when you broke the lamp"

_I didn't reply. What? How would anyone know anything about me? I've been locked in this room ever since I got here?!_

"Come on kid, don't you wanna know why?"

"Sure, since I can tell you're dying to tell me"

He chuckled a bit before he spoke. "It's that picture that you took. Someone showed it to my brother who's in charge of creating profiles, and he showed it to everyone he talks to. And my brother talks to just about everyone who works here. So congrats on having everyone talk about how damn fuckable you are. Blonde's have always been the most talked about around here, but I've never really cared for them. They're usually dumb, feisty, loud, or annoying"

_Here we go, the typical blond stereotypes. Wait a minute...Hidan was the one who took my picture, and he said he was going to show it to his boss...so the man who flaunted my picture off to everyone is...related to this guy? Why am I even surprised?_

"And judging from the picture I saw and the incident this morning, you fit all four of those categories"

_This bastard…_

"But despite all your bad qualities, you're still a sexy little uke, and I'm excited to fuck you. I've never bedded a blond before"

_Well I can kiss virginity goodbye. Maybe in some sick twisted way, I'll like this... Yeah, and maybe in some sick twisted way I'll like watching children get gettin' shot in the face. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"But don't expect me to use any lube. I usually hit it dry"

I_'m fucked. I take that back. I take it all back._

"But if you're a good boy, I might make an exception for you. I really believe that you're a good boy. All you have to do is show me you are", he purred in my ear.

_Okay, all I have to do is not fuck this up, but that's kinda hard for me. I fuck everything up._

"Fuck", I shouted. He hit me in the rear **_hard_**. The whip was ten times worse than that rope.

"Only bad boys use foul language like that. You're not doing a very good job of showing me how good you are"

He lashed me three, four, five more times, and I was sure I was going to black out from all the pain. To make things worse he was pulling down my pants, and it didn't take long for my boxers to go along with them.

"Please, don't!", I cried.

"Oh, you can beg better than that", he teased as he slid the hard end of the whip between my butt cheeks.

"You can beg a lot better than that", he said as he began to move the end around.

"Please, please stop. I don't know how much more I can take", I begged as I felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

"God, so dramatic. Your pants were on the whole time, it can't be that bad"

_How about I tie your ass up and beat you with a whip. Then you'll know how bad it is._

I heard a thud, and I was sure he'd thrown the whip away._ Okay good, problem number one is gone. Maybe if I beg a little more he'll untie me too? Am I being a little too optimistic again?_

"What's your name anyway?"

"Why do you care about my name. I could just lie about it anyway"

"If you lie, I'll figure it out anyway"

"Oh really? How", I sassed back to him.

"Because the blabber mouth that checks on you once a day would tell me where you were abducted from if I asked, and I could probably figure it out from there. After all, you're not the one with a computer in your room"

Fuck this guy.

"And if I found out you lied to me about your name, I'd have to revisit you again"

_Oh hell no._

"Naruto Uzumaki", I grumbled.

"Wow, even your name sounds annoying"

"Well what's your name then? Yours is less probably less 'annoying' than mine"

"To you, it's Daddy", he said as he sat down and caressed my ass.

"God I hate you"

He pushed a digit into my entrance.

"I'm giving you one more chance to prove to me how good you are. But for this part, you get no lube", he said as he pushed the finger in further.

"Stop it burns!", I shouted. And it's the truth. It felt like he lit a match and shoved it up my asshole.

"You're obviously gay and you're really tight. Are you a virgin?"

"What do you mean obviously gay", I growled.

"It's as obvious as day and night"

"I'm not gay!"

"Want me to test that theory?"

"What do you mean theory!? It's a fact", I said as I felt my blood boil.

"I'm gonna try something. I'll show you how gay you are", He said as he flipped me onto my back.

"Stop! Don't you think I've had enough already!?"

"Shut up, it's not over until I think you learned your lesson. And besides, you'll probably like this. Twink"

_I'm not a fucking twink dammit!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Had fun writing this chapter. Double checked it to make sure there were no errors. There probably still are, but whatever I tried! I had fun writing this chapter. Sadistic Sasuke is just too much fun to write.**

**If you're actually curious as to where the box came from, it came from a secret compartment in the closet. One that's hard to notice of course. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Non-con, gagging, and fingering.**

Not comfortable with that? Skip the chapter. If you are...enjoy! :D

* * *

"Stop squirming"

I ignored him. _I don't care about how hot this guy is. He's evil, and he thinks I'm gay! Why does everyone think I'm gay?_

"I'm not gay!"

"Oh please, stop denying it. I can tell by the way you were checking me out when I walked in"

_Shit._

"Yeah well-"

I couldn't finish the sentence. There was nothing else to say, and he was already laughing at me like a mad man.

"Hold still, or else we do this the hard way"

"Fine", I said in defeat. Whatever he does to me, all I have to do is not react.

_That'll show him._

"Finally", he said in relief.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

He didn't respond to my question. He lifted up my shirt and licked me from my abs to my chest. _Don't react. Do not react._

_He stopped at my chest and began to pinch one of my nipples, rolling it around between his fingers. DON'T REACT. MOUTH CLOSED, EYES OPEN, DON'T REACT._

"You know, if you really didn't like this you would be begging me to stop"

"Shut up, even if I begged you to stop, you know you wouldn't!"

"I should get on to the good part, I'm getting sick of your bitching"

_Bitching?!_

"There is no good pa-"

I felt his tongue glide across my nipple, and everything froze. _That felt so weird...how is this supposed to be "the good part". I don't like this at all._

His tongue continued to to wiggle around and I was beginning to feel the pleasure. To add onto the torture he began to suck on it, and it felt like all my morals were being sucked away too. _Why is it all of the assholes that make me feel this way? This can't be happening. I'm not supposed to like this from this..(Oh my god this feels amazing)...prick! He's such a jerk! When he opens his mouth to talk to me he makes me feel awful, but when he uses his mouth like this he makes me feel sensitive and vulnerable and It's frustrating!_

I couldn't control the way I felt. It's pretty hard for most people to control their feelings anyway, especially these kind of feelings. _No! NO! Stop! I can't be getting hard from this! I ca- Oh shit did I just moan?_

The teasing stopped and I knew he was only stopping to say some smart ass remark. _Here we go, he's going to rub it in my face. Go. Rub it in._

"Gay"

"I'm not gay, I'm…"

I hate admitting this. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. It makes me feel ashamed. It makes me hate myself.

"Bi", he said to finish my sentence.

I chose not to say "yes" for confirmation. I figured that he was getting the picture by the embarrassed look on my face.

"Say it. Look me in the eyes and say it"

"Say what?", I said growing irritated with the subject.

"Tell me you're bisexual"

"Why?!"

"Because if you do, I'll untie you. I'll leave the room and your punishment will be over"

I looked him in the eyes, and I tried not to avert my gaze._ I'm...bisexual. I'm bisexual, I'm bisexual, I'm…_

"I'm bisexual"

_And I'm also about to cry again, but I doubt you give a fuck._

"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd say it"

"Yeah, whatever. Untie me so I can go to bed", I demanded.

He chuckled, and I was ready to use my untied legs to kick him in the face.

"Sorry, I lied"

_How could I be so stupid! I'm so stupid for believing him! I'm so fucking stupid!_

"Please, just let me go", I choked.

"No"

"You got what you wanted from me! Now let me go!"

My plea was ignored. I watched him get off my bed and go back to the box.

"I don't want to hear anything from you but whimpers and muffled moans. This whole "stop it" act is not working for me"

_A gag...is he really going to gag me?!_

I didn't say a word, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the gag as he began to walk towards me. _Stop...make this stop! I don't want...I don't want to cry in front of him again…_

But I had no control. The tears came a lot faster than I expected, and the amount of tears was more than I wanted there to be. _I thought I was strong enough to handle this. I woke up not giving a damn about what happened to me, and I accepted the fact that I would be punished too. So why am I crying? It can't be because I'm scared...or maybe it is?_

"Cry all you want, I'm not gonna stop"

"This isn't about you!", I snapped.

What I said was half a lie. It was about him, but also about regrets. Everything fell down onto me, and I couldn't stop it._ I wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't go to that bar! I wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't punched that man in the face, and If I hadn't broke that goddamn lamp!_

"Aw what's wrong? Are you scared? Want your mommy and your daddy?"

My heart was about to burst._ YES I DO MISS MY MOM AND DAD! I WANT THEM! I WANT TO HOLD BOTH OF THEM IN MY ARMS AND TELL THEM HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM!_

"I'm your daddy now", he said as he took a hold of my chin so I was staring at him face to face.

" JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! AND YES, I DO MISS HIM! I MISS MY MOM TOO! I MISS THE LIFE I HAD WHEN I WAS BACK AT HOME! I MISS THEM! I MISS THEM SO FUCKING MUCH AND YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

_Let it out, let it all out. Holding it in will only hurt you in the end._

"What would you know about family huh!? What about your mom and dad?! Do you care about them?! Do you still talk to them?! I bet they're so fucking proud of _you_ and your brother", I spat viciously.

"I don't talk to either of them", he said calmly.

"Well good for you, what a great son you are! I bet they don't wanna hear about your criminal life or your twisted job anyw-"

"Because they're dead"

There was a small silence, and I couldn't tell if he was mad or upset or if he even felt anything. _Please tell me you're joking. Tell me you said that just so I'd feel guilty. Come on, say it already, stop making me feel like this!_

It never came, but I wasn't surprised. Who jokes about their parents death anyways?

"Don't. Say. Another. Word"

He gagged me, but I didn't struggle when he did it. I opened my mouth willingly and I saw a smirk on his face when I did so. He really is a sadist after all.

All of my screams, all of my frustration only came out as silent screeches as he began to thrust his fingers into me. Each hard thrust stretching out rings of muscles, proving me wrong each time when I thought "They can't go any deeper". They sure as hell did, and I'm sure he figured out where my prostate was after hitting it a few times by accident. It also could've been how I moaned at the pain and pleasure. He avoided that area most of the time, but every once in a while he would hit it, most likely to get a different reaction from me. He must've gotten bored of my muffled screams of discomfort.

"I think you've learned your lesson now"

Those were the words I'd been waiting for. The words that would set me free from this emotion, physical, and mentally scarring pain. It felt like it was going to go on forever, so thank god it was over. I swear he finger fucked me for a half an hour, or an hour and a half, but it was probably not even twenty minutes. It was just the pain that made it feel so long.

He took the gag out of my mouth and headed for the door, not saying a word to me.

"Wait!", I shouted with what little energy I had left.

"You want me to untie you, don't you?"

_Yes, that would be nice._

"Your punishment could've been a lot worse. I hope I don't have to see you again anytime soon"

After saying that he looked at me, eyeing every inch of my body before turning the lights off and leaving me cold, tired, humiliated, and alone in my fancy jail cell of a room. On top of that I'm bleeding from my butt hole and bruised from the fight I had against that old pervert. _Is this what hell feels like? I think this is exactly what hell feels like._


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Toys, Non con, not really smut yet. It's gettin' there.**

* * *

"Wow, bravo kid, bravo"

He was laughing at me, but little did he know that I was completely pissed off and ready to snap.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to untie me so I can eat my breakfast?", I snapped.

"Alright, I get it. Must've been hard to sleep with your arms tied up like that", he said as he tried to undo the complicated knots.

"Damn, he tied you up pretty tight"

"Yeah I know, I think I have rope burn from it"

"Along with all your other injuries cause of that fight you got into"

"Don't remind me", I grumbled.

"You know have a reputation around here"

"Already knew that. That bastard who tied me up last night told me"

"Well what did the bastard look like. I can tell you all about him. I know everyone in this building"

"He's related to your boss"

He stopped untying the knots and laughed. I didn't know why he found it funny. I just wanted to get untied so I could eat.

"Oh man, I feel sorry for you. I know what you went through last night must have been hell but you got the second worst person in the whole building to punish you"

"Of course I did", I grumbled in frustration.

"His name's Sasuke. The craziest person you'll ever meet, and not really in a good way", he said as he went to untying.

"You don't say?"

"Yup, as crazy as crazy gets. He's a diagnosed bi polar ya know?"

"I never would have guessed"

"Well, that's just what I've heard about him. Could just be a rumor", he said as he continued to struggle.

"I doubt it"

"Yeah…there's a lot of rumors about him though. I'm not sure which one's are true or not"

"I like gossip, so tell me everything you know"

"Well...I don't know kid", he began.

"Please! I'll keep it to myself! I promise"

"Alright fine", he said in defeat.

"There's this rumor that once a year he breaks a vase in the building and blames it on one of the sex workers"

"What?!"

"Dirty right?"

"Evil bastard…", I said through gritted teeth.

"I've also heard that he broke a sex workers back"

"How'd he do that?"

"How do you think he did it?", he scoffed.

"That's disturbing"

"You think that's disturbing, people have told me before that he's fucked his brother. How's that for disturbing"

"That's beyond disgusting", I said as I scrunched my nose.

"But that's not the worse rumor"

"I don't know if I can handle the next one then", I said fearfully.

"You probably can't. I think it's something i shouldn't talk about anyways", he muttered.

"Okay now I need to know", I said anxiously.

"Nope, not gonna happen. I'm afraid I've told you to much"

"Pleeeeaaaase, I'll do anything!", I begged. Wow way to sound like a desperate whore.

"No"

"Can I guess?"

"No"

"He killed someone didn't he"

He didn't reply, and my eyes widened. "He killed someone didn't he?!"

"Shut the fuck up kid!"

"Sorry", I whispered.

"How'd he do it? Why'd he do it? Is he on the run from the po po?"

"Stop asking"

"If you don't tell me I'll scream it"

"You wouldn't dare", he growled.

"Oh, but I would", I said with a grin.

We spent a good two minutes staring each other down. Ok so he knows I might be bluffing.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when I said that this rumor is awful", he said as he finally undid the bindings.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me more!"

"He killed his mother"

"What?", I said in confusion.

"Who...who does that?"

"He does apparently, but keep in mind it's just a rumor"

"Bu-But why?"

"Rumor has it is that he's lived in this mansion before it became a whore house. Him, his brother, his mother, his father, and his two uncles all lived here"

"Well what happened?"

"If you let me finish I'd tell you dammit", he said growing angry.

"Sorry"

"Jeez kid, you ask so many questions and you're so pushy with everything"

"Can't help it". Which is a true statement because I have adhd. It's something I'm used to, and still get teased for. I can't sit still and I can't shut up. I'm fully aware of the fact that I'm annoying to most people.

"They say that", he began.

My eyes were glued onto him as he began to whisper.

"His two uncles were both pimps, but then decided to take things to another level by having a mansion full of sex slaves. So when Itachi turned eighteen, they told him their plan. Since Itachi had no desire to go to college, despite his amazing grades that he only got to keep his parents happy, he went along with the plan"

_Oh no, there's no way that this is true._

"Apparently his father abused both him, his mother, and his brother. And since his uncles and Itachi both knew that his parents wouldn't agree to the plan, they decided to kill them off"

"Wait a minute, what about Sasuke? He must've been a kid when this happened right?"

"Yeah, they threatened to kill him too, so Sasuke just went along with it"

"So he was just a kid...and he killed his mother"

"He was forced to, the guy was only thirteen, he wasn't ready to die. Itachi killed his father, but he wasn't really forced to. He was probably just waiting to get his hands on the abusive bastard"

This could just be a rumor, it could just be a rumor. This isn't true. It doesn't even sound accurate.

"So that's it. He killed his mother, his brother killed his father, the pimps took over, the end"

"Yup"

"And they got away with it? No one questioned why his parents were missing?", I said skeptically.

"That, I don't have much information about. But you know what they say 'The rich get away with almost everything"

"There's no way...how...how do they pull something like this off? How have the police not busted into this place yet to arrest them?"

"Because the police don't know. This house is so big, and it's not like the neighbors snitch"

"Because they do this kind of shit too"

"Yup. It's a perfect, quiet, extremely rich neighborhood. The houses are so big that you could have a zoo in your basement and no one outside could hear it. The police don't suspect a damn thing because you'd think rich people would be afraid of losing everything they have when they get caught. But besides, you know how rich people are. They can get out of just about anything with a smaller punishment than the average person"

This is insane. THIS IS ALL INSANE.

"Crazy rumor right?"

Oh right, almost forgot, it's just a rumor.

"Well anyways", he said trying to move away from the subject.

"I convinced Itachi to let you keep your first privilege for next week"

"So you mean I'll get to see the whole mansion?!"

"Just this one level and the bottom one, not the top one"

"Wow thank you so mu-"

"But we're selling your mattress to pay for the broken lamp. Until we get you a decent, cheaper mattress, you'll be sleeping on an air mattress. That was the compromise"

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

* * *

My new mattress was a total disappointment. Yeah, I was happy that they even gave me something to replace it with, but an air matress was something I hadn't expected. My luxurious king sized slice of heaven was now gone.

What did brighten up my day was watching adventure time. Somehow, I finally got into watching television. It kept my mind off of dark things, despite the fact that I couldn't escape them. I wonder what it's like outside of this bedroom...I'll get to interact with the other people on my floor and the floor below me.

The door opened, and when I saw that it was the bastard from last night, I began to panic. Holy shit that's the guy that molested me, broke a girl's back during sex, killed his mom, broke multiple lamps to get people in trouble, and fucked his brother. What is he doing in my room with that small box?

"How goes it?", he asked casually.

"Why are you here?"

He chuckled at my question. "Because I have the key to your room"

"How'd you manage to get the key"

"My brother of course", he said as he through the box on my bed. When I looked inside I was horrified.

"Is this some kind of sick joke"

"It's not supposed to be, but it's still pretty funny. All these sex toys need to be tested"

"The fuck do you mean they need to be 'tested'? There's no way in hell you're testing them on me"

"It's for a good cause. The house down the street makes and sells dildos. They always ask us to 'test' the new one's they make. Think of it kind of it as…reviewing a book. They only want feedback"

"No. I don't believe any of that shit. You just want to bother me cause you're bored"

"You think I'll find it fun just shoving dildos inside of you? What kind of pleasure would I get from it? It's not like I get to fuck you"

He did have a point there, but I was still pissed off. He's interrupting my favorite show to shove a bunch of vibrators in me so he can give "feedback" on how well they work.

"Don't worry, they're clean", he said as he took one out of the box.

_Yeah, that's my biggest concern right now. I'm about to get my virginity taken by a vibrator, but I'm more worried about how clean they are._

"I don't give a damn! Why can't you test them on someone else!"

"Your name was randomly selected"

"That's bullshit"

"Doesn't matter what you think. Get on your back"

"No! Leave me alone!", I said as I picked up a pillow to guard my body with

"Usurutonkachi, you think that pillow is going to protect you? Why do you bother fighting anymore? We both know how it ends"

As much as I hated what he said, I knew he was right. I couldn't argue with him long before he lost his shit and forced me on my back. I felt hopeless and weak like yesterday, and as usual, I broke down into tears. I through the pillow at him and went back to the sobbing mess I was not long ago.

"Why are you crying?"

His voice, monotone as usual. His question didn't sound like a question, it sounded more like a statement. A statement that told me that I shouldn't feel how I feel. _My feelings are stupid to him._

"Because I don't want this to happen to me!"

"I know you don't, and I'm not going to lie it's going to hurt at first. You'll get used to it after the first two"

His words only made me cry even more, and for some reason I could sense some type of emotion from him. It was weird because the only other emotion he's ever shown to me was anger.

"Do you want me to get you a drink or anything"

"S-Sure"

I watched him leave, and he came back surprisingly quick. The glass was filled up almost all the way, and to be extra nice, he gave me a straw.

"Arigato"

I drank the entire glass and put it on my night stand.

"Better?"

"No", I said as I willingly took of my pants and boxer briefs.

"But like you said, I have no choice"

"I think you'll like it", he said as he began to lube his fingers.

"You can't be as tight as you were yesterday. I fingered you pretty hard"

_Fingered me. He. Fingered. Me. Why does he have to bring that up?_

"Just get this over with", I said as I covered my eyes.

To my surprise, they slid in easier than I expected. There was only a small bit of pain, but it was drowned out quickly by pleasure. Before I knew it he had three fingers inside me, and I began to realize that something wasn't right. I felt sluggish, and time was going by unbelievably slow.

My brain was turning to mush and my vision was blurry. I knew it couldn't be from pleasure because of how different everything felt, and not in a good way. _Something is terribly wrong._

"S-Sasuke"

My voice was slurred and I could tell that he did something to me. It was obvious by the look on his sinfully beautiful face.

"What did, what...you"

I couldn't form sentences as things began to make less sense to me. I couldn't even remember how I got into this position.

"You...y-you're f-fault", I stuttered.

"I drugged you"

"You what?! You bast-"

He rammed into my prostate and I forgot what I was going to yell at him for. My erection was red and I was sweating all over. Not being in control of my thoughts or my body frustrated me. I was on the verge of crying and cumming at the same time.

When I was about to tip over the edge the fingers were removed.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. We haven't gotten to the main part yet"

"What-what do you mean?"

He pulled out a large black vibrator and I jumped off the bed in panic attack.

"No! I won't let you!"

I had no control over my feet. I fell backwards, hitting my head on the back of my dresser. Luckily, I didn't knock anything over in the process, but I was thrown back onto the air mattress.

"Stay put"

And so to avoid getting violently thrown back onto my lousy bed, I did.

"Spread your legs"

The way he said it made me feel dirty, so I did the opposite. I pushed my legs together, trying to cover up my hole.

"I said spread your legs"

The tone of his voice was more vicious, and this time, I did as he said. He was beginning to scare me, and I was in no position to make him angry.

Without mercy, he shoved the object into me. The thrust was so shocking that I could have lost my voice from the scream I let out.

"Don't you ever scream like that again. I should gag you just for doing that"

After that being said, I bit my lip, trying not to let out anything above a whimper.

"You're doing great, keep it up", he said as he continued to thrust the vibrator deeper inside of me.

"Please, please stop", I begged as I grabbed his arm, trying to prevent the toy from going any further.

"Hang in there, I'm sure I'm about to hit"

My body arched, my stomach tightened, and I dug my nails into the blanket on my bed. _Is this what ecstasy feels like?_

"I haven't even turned it on yet", he chuckled.

"S-stop *hiccup* t-take o-out!", I cried.

"You're going to have to speak english"

"Take it-"

He turned on the vibrator and pressed it hard against my prostate and I began to moan. My brain shut down, but all my senses were turned on as the feeling of pleasure tickled my body.

"Let's see how much pleasure you feel when I do this"

The vibrating was now more intense, making me squirm uncontrollably. He held the vibrator against my prostate for what seemed like forever.

"Maybe I should-"

"No!", I said cutting him off.

"Rude. Don't cut me off when I'm being sadistic"

I could slowly begin to feel the vibrating intensifying again. I wasn't sure how much higher it could go and how much I could take.

"Don't worry, I'm putting it on high"

By now I was writhing on the bed, crying, drooling, and catering to his perverted psychopath needs. The way he licked his lips told me that he was satisfied and seeing him do it made me cum, splattering my seed all over myself.

He shook his head in fake disappointment.

"You should see the mess you made, naughty boy"

I looked down at the mess, my body heating up again, feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"So hot", he said before he licked the cum from off my shirt.

"You're so fuckable", he whispered in my ear.

I felt like I was fainting, melting into a puddle, and slowly dying. Everything I thought about him was contradicting. He was licking, biting, and sucking my ear as his hands began to roam my body.

"Such a good boy", he whispered in my ear again.

Once again, his sexiness distracted me from reality. I was confused, angry,tired, but most of all, needy. I wanted the feeling of pleasure back again, and as if someone had hit the rewind button, I felt a new vibrator slide into my loosened hole. I was hard and I was ready.

"Ready for round two?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hello readers, so there's been a bit of a change in one of the characters. I decided to make Hinata a sex worker instead of Naruto's crush at school. I feel like things would be more interesting this way. Hope y'all don't mind. **

**No warnings this chapter either, except for language, but it's nothing you haven't heard or read before.**

* * *

_Before I could reply to his question, I heard the door open. What could it possibly be this time? Are they giving him more vibrators to torture me with?_

"Sasuke what the hell did I tell you to do"

_It's his brother._

"What's going on?", I say while panting.

"I know you told me to test these on Gaara, but-"

He was cut off by his brother, who sounded extremely pissed off. At least I wasn't the only one angered by this.

"How did you even get the key to this room?"

"I punished him last night, but you never asked for them back"

I could hear him letting out a sigh of frustration, and I felt the need to do the same._ None of this was supposed to happen to me._

"Hand over the keys", he growled.

"Fine", he hissed before throwing them to his brother.

"Don't do this again"

"Hn", he said before calmly getting off my air mattress and leaving my sight along with his brother.

The door shut, and as usual, I was alone and in a foul mood...and covered in cum.

_What the hell is his problem?_

* * *

**Day seven**

I was woken up by water being splashed onto my face, and I know it could've been worse, but I was still fucking angry.

"What the hell", I growl in frustration.

"You wouldn't wake up, and I tried just about everything. This was my last resort"

I use my blanket to wipe the freezing water off my face before tossing it off my body.

"So today is your lucky day kid"

_Oh really, is it now?_

"You get a new mattress tonight, and you are now free to roam the mansion"

"Really? Already?", I say sounding somewhat enthusiastic.

"Yup, you've been here for seven days now"

"Wow...I've been away from home for seven days now…", I say in disbelief.

Hidan's eyes squint, and I begin to notice what he's looking at._ Dammit Sasuke._

"I-I can explain! It's not what you think", I say in defense.

"Oh is it?", he teases.

"Sasuke snuck into my room last night and that bastard, he-"

My level of frustration doesn't allow me to finish my sentence.

"Oh yeah, I heard Itachi talking about something like that last night, I didn't know it was your room", he says as he begins to inspect my room.

"Why would he sneak into my room? The first day I met him he called me annoying and implied that I was dumb, so why would he come back into my room to bother me?"

Hidan scoffs at my questions.

"You do know the guys practically a sex addict"

"Uhuh", I say as I rub off the dried up cum on my inner thigh. After the little session I had with Sasuke, I was to tired to clean myself up so I fell asleep.

"I think he really likes you. Not in a romantic way, but in a lustful kind of way. It could be that he's fascinated by you, and deep down inside, he might even care about you"

I stop cleaning myself off and look up at him in confusion.

"He called me loud and obnoxious"

"Yes, but he also has a weird way of showing affection. Affection isn't really something he grew up around, or at least that's what I think"

"I hope I don't have to see him for a long, long time", I say as I get out of bed.

"You probably will see him. He's only supposed to stay on the top floor, but he's sometimes caught roaming around where he's not supposed to be. The man never listens"

"You have no idea how much that makes me want to stay in my room", I say in fear.

"I doubt you wanna stay cooped up in here, it's time to let you out of the box. You're gonna meet some really nice people"

"I'm finally going to get to interact with others!", I say with excitement.

"Yes, they're quite...interesting", he says with hesitation.

"I hope they like me", I say like a shy kid on the first day of school.

"Most of them are friendly, but there are some people you ought to watch out for"

"Like?", I ask curiously.

"Shino is a guy you gotta watch out for. He never speaks, unless he's spoken to by someone of authority"

"Well I don't blame him for being quiet, it's kind of hard to cope with being taken away from your family and being forced into sex slavery", I say sounding way more angry than I meant to sound.

"That's not the reason to be scared of him...he got caught hiding knives from the kitchen in the drawers of his room. Man, did he get one hell of a punishment..."

"Kn-Knives? Are they really that easy to get your hands on around here?"

"To be honest, yes. There is a kitchen downstairs just for you guys, and we allow you to have common household cooking utensils"

"But then, what if some day we all decide to gang up on you and stab you with them?"

He laughs at my question as if it were the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

"You really think you got the balls to kill someone? And even if you do, do you think you'll get away with it?"

I didn't reply, because I knew the answer to the question.

"Besides, it's impossible for you to get to the top floor. There are armed guards at every elevator"

_Armed...guards…_

"So you mean like...with guns?", I ask nervously.

"Yes"

I shudder at the response.

"Another person to watch out for is Gaara"

_That's the guy that Itachi was talking about last night._

"He only talks to himself, or someone of authority"

"So what? He talks to himself, that doesn't mean he's a bad person"

"It definitely doesn't make him a sane one either. Listen, I know my stuff kid, just stay away from him. I've heard him saying some pretty violent stuff, especially when he's angry"

"Alright, I'm going to stay as far away from him, and Shino, as possible"

"But that's not where the list ends. If I were you I'd also avoid Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata. They're a clique that really doesn't like to interact with others"

"What? Why?"

He sighs, and then tries to explain to me why they are this way.

"Hanabi, Neji, and Hinata are all related, but since Neji is the oldest, he's pretty much the leader who feels the need to protect what little family he has"

"That's pretty sad"

"Yeah, which is why he tries to keep them secluded from everyone. He's probably afraid of losing them, or others hurting them"

_At least he has family members to be with._

"So the other two are nice, but aren't allowed to interact with others because of their brother", I say calmly as I walk over to the mirror.

"Probably, but what would I know about them? All I know is based off of what I hear and see. I've never talked to any of our workers besides you"

"You're right on that", I say as I comb my messy blond locks.

"But the last person to watch out for is Sai. He's quiet, like Gaara and Shino. He walks around with a sketchbook, and I've seen his artwork, it's pretty amazing"

"And?", I ask.

"He's also a pervert"

"Oh, gotta stay away from him too", I say as I put down my comb.

"So I have a question for you", I say as I sit back down on my bed.

"How am I supposed to know who these people are if I don't know their faces?"

He raises a grey eyebrow at me before answering.

"Trust me, you'll know them when you see them"


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Lime/Foreplay **

* * *

Seeing what life is like outside of my room felt like going to a new Country._ I can't believe how animated everything is._

I receive numerous amounts of stares from people. Some of those stares were pleasant while others weren't, but it didn't bother me.

"This is the family room", he says as he opens the door.

I walk in to see around twenty people lounging around and playing card games. Everyone stops to stare at me, and I smile weakly.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki?", a young boy with short brown hair asks.

I nod my head and hold onto my fake smile.

He walks up to me and holds out his hand. His eyes are telling me to shake it, and to be polite, I did.

"My name is Konohomaru. Nice to have a new member of the family", he says with an award winning genuine smile.

His hand is smaller than mine, and he's three or four inches shorter than I am. The kid can't be younger than thirteen.

"Can I show him around?", he asks.

"Sure, one less job for me, but keep him out of trouble", Hidan replies before walking away.

"This is so exciting! I'm going to introduce you to all my friends!", he says as he grabs my arm and drags me to the other side of the room.

I follow him with uncertain footsteps, trying to avoid the people who are playing board games on the floor.

"See those girls playing poker over there?", he asks as he continues to drag me across the room.

"Yeah"

"The blond one is Tsunade, the one with the short black hair is Shizune, and the one in the middle is Mei"

The three girls are stunning, and Tsunade looks over at me, giving me a look that says she knows something I don't know.

When we finally reach the group, my discomfort level rises. I get bad vibes from Tsunade and Mei. Shizune is looking at me like I'm a space alien, and I really wonder why he'd introduce me to such an odd group of people.

"We've heard quite a bit about you", Mei says without making eye contact.

"That's good to know", I say nervously.

"You punched a customer and broke a lamp", Shizune says sounding all too fascinated with the rumor.

"That's badass", Tsunade says with a smirk.

"Um thanks, I guess"

Out of all of them, Tsunade is definitely the hottest. She appears to be two or three years older than me, maybe an inch taller than me too. Her hair is down to her back, and it's blond like mine, only hers is a lighter shade.

"How bad was the punishment?", Mei asks without averting her eyes from the cards in her hands.

"Pretty bad"

"What did the guy look like?", Tsunade asks.

"Guys, that might be a sensitive subject", Shizune says shyly.

"Shizune's right, after my first punishment, I didn't talk to anyone for a week", Konohamaru says in agreement.

"After my first punishment, I couldn't walk for a week", Tsunade grumbles.

I gasp at her words, and the situation becomes even more awkward than it began.

"So who else have you met?", Shizune asks.

"No one besides you guys"

"I'm going to introduce him to more people, come on!", he says as he drags me away from the group.

"How old are they?", I whisper to him.

"Shizune is eighteen, Tsunade is nineteen, and Mei is twenty one", he whispers back.

We stop walking when we get to the kitchen, where there aren't as many people as I thought there would be.

"Karui, Samui, Omoi, this is Naruto"

All three of them stop their conversation to look at me.

"Hi", I say nervously.

The group doesn't respond, too flabbergasted by the fact that they have finally got to meet the troublemaker they've heard about.

"You're my hero!"

He runs over to me, hugging me so tightly that I could almost snap in half.

"Omoi, let him go you freak! You barely know him!", the redhead scolds.

He lets go of me so I can finally breathe, and I'm relieved.

"I apologize", he says softly.

"But you really are my hero", he says with a smile.

The two girls roll their eyes, and Konohamaru laughs.

"How bad was the punishment", the blond girl asks.

I sigh inwardly at the question, but answer it anyway.

"Awful", I grumble.

"I bet that bastard Sasuke punished you. Did he have black hair and pale skin?"

"Yeah, that guys a total shit head", I say with anger.

"Damn, that must've been rough", Karui says sympathetically.

"I don't even wanna talk about it"

"Could've been worse", the blond girl says nonchalantly.

I raise an eyebrow at her, and she shrugs at me.

"It's true", Konohamaru adds.

"And I'm guessing you'd know this based off of experience", I say with concern.

"Yeah", he replies.

His brown eyes lose their happiness, and I could tell something really awful must've happened. It breaks my heart to know this because he's younger than I am. _These sick bastards_.

"Konohamaru was like you when you first got here. He was defiant, and still is to some degree, but he knows that there are some boundaries that shouldn't be crossed"

Omoi's words make Konohamaru look away from me, and my chest tightens.

"Come on, there's still some more people to meet", he says to change the subject. This time, he doesn't grab my hand and drag me to wherever the hell he's taking me. I just follow him, knowing that all this talk about punishments must be making him really upset. _What bad things could he have possibly done?_

* * *

**Day Eight**

A majority of my day was spent by meeting new people, playing card games with names that I can't remember, and eating nearly every packet of ramen noodles in the kitchen. Luckily, they have a workout room for us, so I can burn off all the calories. The last thing I want to worry about is gaining weight.

So far, I've seen Gaara, Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji, and like Hidan said, they weren't that difficult to recognize. I'd caught Gaara walking around, talking to himself about how poorly his day was going. The weirdest part about it was that he was "talking" to some guy named "Shakaku". It was the freakiest thing I'd ever seen in my life.

Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata were playing uno at a table in a small study room. I didn't interrupt them, I stayed outside the room and watched them play, but the youngest one noticed me. She pointed at me, and Neji gave me an angry glare while the older girl turned a pinkish color. After that awkward encounter, I decided to stop being a creep and I left them alone. It was the right thing to do.

So now it's one in the morning, and just about everyone's gone to sleep. Konohamaru and I are the only two people left in the family room, and I can tell it's ready for him to hit the hay.

"Konohmaru?", I say softly.

His half lidded eyes become fully open when he replies.

"What is it?", he asks.

"You should probably go to bed", I suggest.

"You're right. I think it's time for me to get some sleep, and maybe you should too", he yawns.

"I like it down here, and I'm sure you would too if you were locked in a room for seven days", I remind him.

"I guess you're right, but don't stay up too late, you never know when the guests come over"

"Yeah, yeah", I grumble.

"Good Night", he says with his usual genuinity.

"Night"

I decide to do some channel searching,being extra picky about what I want to watch. I wonder how my friends and family are doing?

That thought haunts me mostly at night. During the day, it's in the back of my mind, but there's something about one in the morning that turns me feel vulnerable. My worries and fears come out, and it makes me feel alone. I wonder how much Sakura misses me?

I hear the door open and I'm unsure of why anyone would be up at this hour, but then again, I don't have the right to judge. It would be pretty hypocritical.

The footsteps are slow, and I'm too frightened to look back. What if it's Shino or Gaara? Or some pervert that works here.

Sure enough, one of my guesses was right. Sasuke was walking over to the sofa, looking pretty out of it, and I couldn't imagine how fast my heart was beating.

"So they finally let the dog out of the dog house"

His snide remark irks me, but I keep quiet. Conversing with him was something I was not in the mood for.

"I bet you're horny, right? You're a seventeen year old boy, all you think about is sex"

I lazily turn my head to face him.

"No", I reply before turning my attention back to the tv screen.

"Don't lie to me"

There's anger to his statement, and it's the anger I've heard in him before. Things were not looking well for me. I needed a plan to get him to calm down, without giving him what he wanted.

"Is there anything that you want from me?", I ask to get to the point.

"It's more like something I want to give to you...think of it as a reward"

"A reward? For what?", I ask dryly.

"For looking so damn fuckable at any hour of the day"

I'm not gonna lie, the lust in his voice is turning me on, even though I'm probably too tired to get hard.

He saunters over to me and grabs my crotch. I hiss at the feeling, but deep down inside I want him to do it again.

"I don't like this reward. Rewards are supposed to feel good"

He ignores me, and soon enough he pulls my pants down to my ankles. It's too late at night to be fighting with him, and it's not like I'd win anyways. He's not the type of person who takes "no" for an answer.

"What are you doing?"

He ignores me, and pulls my boxers off, revealing my half erect member.

"And you said you weren't horny. Liar"

He grabs a hold of my member and begins to slowly stroke it. I'm too tired and too careless to beg or cry.

"Don't be too loud", he warns me before he gently sucks the tip. The warm feeling makes me feel more awake and when he puts his tongue in the slit, I throw my head back in pleasure, gasping as if I'm struggling to breathe.

"N-nuh No!"

My pleas would never stop him, and I couldn't save myself. I'd never done anything like this before, so of course I was going to be a bit more...sensitive to everything.

He kisses the tip, before smirking up at me with lustful eyes.

"You're so sensitive. Have you ever done this before?"

"Shut up teme", I say in between pants.

"I'll take that as a no"


End file.
